


Clint's Worst Mistake

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, During the snap, F/M, Infinity War, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: A look into what might have happened to Clint during the snap.





	Clint's Worst Mistake

Clint hated himself.

Sure, he'd made mistakes before. Back in Iowa when he tried to punch his dad that time after the old man had one two many drinks and started swinging at his mom. When he let himself be adopted by the man who tried to run him and his brother over. When he fell into the circus or even worse, when he let them make his brother a thief. Oh, and there was always that time where he moped around so much that Bobbi ended up divorcing him. Or hey! When he was too dumb and too distracted to realize that someone was behind his door, two arrows ready to be plunged into his ears.

Yeah, Clint had made plenty of mistakes. 

But this? Worst thing he could've possibly done. In his life. He had gotten the call from Steve, saying that some new battle was about to be fought and his arrows would be needed. Clint had been self-deprecating enough to convince himself that the Avengers didn't need him anyway. What good could a guy with a bow and arrow do against some new opposing force? With all their new members, they'd be fine without him and besides, his wife needed him more. His kids needed him more.

So, Clint let it go to voicemail. He let all of the calls go to voicemail.

What a dummy.

He was numb thinking about it. If he had just picked up the phone maybe-maybe he could've helped fight. Maybe they would've had a bit more of a chance at winning, but no, no, Clint had to sit on his ass and ignore it all. Ignore it all until it came to him.

Out in his rural house, he had thought that they would be safe. Laura and his children would be safe away from the threats, the government, the goddamn Avengers wanting him every other second. He just wanted to be with them, retired and comfortable. He wanted to grow old with Laura and watch as his kids grew up in a safe world. They'd go to some school out here and he'd let them participate in every single activity they wanted to because, fuck, his dad sure as hell didn't let him. 

He just wanted a good life for once. Something he could guarantee for himself despite everything else going around him. His family life would be amazing. And maybe it could've stayed like that if he had fought with them.

It happened in an instant. One moment Laura was holding their youngest, Nathaniel, Clint laughing as Lila was bragging how she had already gotten better at reading than her dad, (and if you ask Clint, it was true), and the next, something changed in the air. As if the entire planet had shifted a hundred feet off its axis. 

Cooper came running in from his bedroom, apparently having heard someone outside screaming. He clutched at Clint's side, the archer immediately bringing a hand to the top of his head, offering him some comfort. He was there, kid, it's alright. An earthquake. Yeah, yeah, that had to be it. 

Clint had ducked down, bringing Lila and Cooper to the floor with him. "Stay covered," he instructed, reaching underneath the couch to pull out his bow and a small loaded quiver, drawing back his string in a few, expert seconds. He glanced to Laura, who had lowered herself to the floor, holding Nathaniel to her chest and comforting her other children quietly. 

A scream, loud enough that even the deaf archer could hear clearly. Lila was holding her hand to her chest and-Dust, dust, was her hand. Clint dropped his weapons, crashing to the floor in front of her to get ahold of her. He was hallucinating. This was a terrible dream. A nightmare. He had drunk the night before and he was paying for it in his sleep. It had to be. This couldn't be real. 

And then she was gone. Confused yelling from Laura and heavy breathing from Clint filled the room. Nathaniel was crying. Cooper...Clint turned only to see the last bits of his son's face remaining, the rest dust. An expression of horror on his wife's face mirrored his. She clutched to Nathaniel, making sure he was still here while Clint shook, dropping his head to his knees, hands tugging at his hair. 

He was screaming, something like convulsing sobs. He was terrified, confused, and laying in the ashes of his two oldest. Thick tears poured down a face lined with pain. He couldn't hear. Everything was roaring and yet he couldn't hear. It hurt. Like the loudness ringing one could imagine. Distantly, Laura was sobbing, shaking, trying to get his attention. Nathaniel was bawling, too young to even know what happened. And Clint was too far gone. 

How much had he lost? His parents in a drunken car crash, his brother to a life of crime, his first wife to his own stupidity, his hearing, himself. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't hear. He-He couldn't. 

Racking with pain, Clint slowly made his way to Laura, holding her as close as he could while their youngest-their only child was safely between them. 

Clint had made the largest mistake in his life and as a result, his children were gone and they were suffering. He wouldn't let himself make the mistake of leaving what little he had left. Of his family. And of himself.


End file.
